天罰
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Mungkin kehilangan Ryuuzaki adalah salah satu hukuman Tuhan yang harus ditanggungnya./Alternate Reality/Untuk FID ke 7


**Notes:** Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk memeriahkan _**Fujoushi Independence Day**_. Enjoy xD

 **.**

* * *

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

 **.**

 **天罰**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **divine punishment**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Light-kun dan kegelapan adalah kebalikan."_

Layaknya kaset rusak yang dimainkan, kalimat itu terdengar di dalam kepalanya berulang-ulang.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja L berujar demikian. Saat itu Light hanya menjawab dengan tawa karena menganggap kalimat barusan merupakan bagian dari candaan.

Meski demikian, L tidak tertawa, tidak marah juga. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa, tapi sepasang iris _onyx_ miliknya menatap Light dengan intens seolah hendak menelanjanginya hingga ke inti— hingga ke perasaan dan rahasia terdalam yang ia simpan.

Yagami Light sendiri tahu bahwa apa yang disampaikan oleh detektif jenius itu dulu adalah ironi.

Karena nyatanya, Light memang memilih kegelapan sebagai kawan.

Karena nyatanya, Light memang memutuskan bahwa jawaban terbaik, bahwa solusi paling tepat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menata dunia kembali ke jalan yang benar dan mulia adalah melalui tangan-tangan kegelapan.

Menjadi satu dengan kegelapan akan mempermudahnya untuk melenyapkan mereka yang membangkang pada aturan dan selalu berbuat kerusakan.

Light tidak pernah menyesal dengan semua eksekusi yang telah ia lakukan sampai sekarang. Justru sebaliknya, dia merasa bangga. Dia merasa menjadi salah satu dari sedikit manusia yang terpilih untuk membawa perubahan ke muka bumi.

Light tidak pernah menyesal sekalipun suara-suara dari pria itu itu masih berputar di kepalanya tanpa henti, sekalipun hangatnya genggaman tangan, aroma tubuh yang menguar, rasa manis gula sintetik yang tertinggal dari sebuah kecupan—segala hal tentang detektif muda itu masih mampu diingat kelima inderanya dengan sangat jelas.

Sedikit demi sedikit, hatinya mulai paham rasa sakitnya sebuah kerinduan.

Dia tak keberatan dikurung di balik jeruji besi ini. Dia bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah di ruangan sempit minim cahaya yang lembap ini. Namun tak bisa melihat wajah pucat itu sekali lagi... luapan perasaan asing memenuhi dadanya hingga hal yang bisa dirasakannya hanya kehampaan yang ia coba tahan mati-matian. Kekosongan yang begitu menyiksa jiwa dan raga.

Light mungkin memang merindukan _nya—_ sangat merindukan _nya_. Tetapi merindukan sosok itu bukan berarti ia menyesali apa yang telah terjadi, bukan?

* * *

" _Mungkin terdengar aneh jika saya berkata bahwa saya berhutang ucapan terima kasih pada KIRA."_

" _Eh? Kenapa begitu, Ryuuzaki?" Light waspada akan jebakan psikologi dari sang detektif ternama._

" _Karena tanpa eksistensinya, saya mungkin tak akan berjumpa dan mengenal Light-kun seperti sekarang ini."_

* * *

Ketika suara-suara tak lagi berpengaruh banyak pada dirinya, kepingan memori di masa-masa _itu_ malah merangsek masuk ke dalam ingatannya.

Masa dimana malam-malam panjang dihabiskan hanya untuk berdiskusi mengenai kasus-kasus yang pernah terjadi, atau masa dimana keduanya duduk berhadapan selagi menghabiskan makan siang, atau saat-saat bersama mengunjungi _café_ maupun perpustakaan kota, atau ketika cuaca sedang begitu buruk sehingga keduanya tak punya pilihan selain berpelukan di bawah selimut sambil bercengkrama.

Bisakah waktu-waktu berharga itu terulang? Bisakah dirinya—

—tidak. Light menolak untuk kembali.

Biarkan saja segalanya tertinggal di belakang sembari dirinya berusaha keras untuk melupakan.

Tapi cara kerjanya tidak pernah semudah itu. Berusaha melupakan artinya kau harus mengingatnya terus-terusan. Berusaha menutup mata, berarti kau akan melihatnya dengan jelas di dalam angan-angan.

Berusaha untuk membenci, tapi justru kau akan semakin mencintai...

Light nyaris gila di dalam sel penjara ini.

Apa semua ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena sikap lancang Light yang bertindak mendahului-Nya? Atau ini adalah hukuman karena dia telah membohongi diri sendiri dan dengan tega mencabut nyawa dari _separuh_ _jiwa_ nya?

Light sadar sudah terlambat untuk merasakan penyesalan. Sudah terlambat, bahkan meski air mata yang mengalir dari kedua netranya belum juga mengering. _Sudah terlambat_.

Setidaknya, jika ada hal yang sekarang ini bisa ia syukuri, itu adalah kenyataan bahwa esok hari adalah waktunya untuk membebaskan diri dari _hukuman_ ini.

(—esok hari, ketika tali gantungan telah berhasil menjerat lehernya, ketika kematian adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar baginya, Light akan terbebas dari rasa sakitnya kehilangan harapan. Esok hari, ketika jiwanya diharuskan untuk tenggelam dalam pekatnya neraka, Light tak akan lelah merangkak naik menuju surga untuk menjumpai Ryuuzaki-nya sekali lagi.)

* * *

" _Light-kun dan kegelapan adalah kebalikan, oposisi, berlawanan. Tak seharusnya berada di sisi yang sama, bukan? Kalau begitu mengapa—?"_

" _Aku bukan KIRA, Ryuuzaki."_

" _..."_

" _Percayalah."_

" _Saya percaya."_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ya ampun, tulisan macam apa ini? ._.

Maaf kalo kurang dapet feel-nya karena saya dadakan nulisnya (baru sadar kalo deadline FID itu tanggal 9, astagah -_-) Dan tema Love Wins-nya juga sepertinya enggak bisa tersampaikan dengan baik ;_; dan kayaknya OOC banget ya /ditampol/

Oya, kenapa saya nulis fanfiksi dengan pairing LightXL untuk merayakan _Fujoushi Independence Day_ adalah karena mereka adalah _pairing_ yaoi pertama yang saya suka. Hubungan keduanya sebagai rival dan teman (atau saya harap lebih dari itu xD) bener-bener _bittersweet_ sampe saya menyerahkan diri ke dalam dunia _fujoshi_ :3

 _Well_ , terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri membaca fanfiksi ini. **Happy FID!** :)))


End file.
